


Mayoral Problems

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: DC TV Femslash Week 2017 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: The Flash hasn't been seen for months, and Zoom's taking full advantage of that. Mayor Lisa Snart doesn't know how to keep her city safe, and Rosa and Shawna just want to help.





	Mayoral Problems

"Is there any sign of the Flash?" Lisa asked.

"Still nothing," Shawna said.

"No one said being mayor would be this hard." Lisa gave a half-hearted laugh.

Zoom had attacked again. He'd been getting bolder since that thing had opened in the sky and Jay Garrick had vanished. CCPD were doing everything they could, but they were overrun. Lisa had had to extend the curfew again, and she'd only just stopped short of evacuating the city. People were leaving as fast as they could, even Harrison Wells hadn't been seen for months, not since Zoom had attacked his daughter's school.

Lisa would have stepped down months ago, but no one else would do the job. 

She was just grateful Shawna had taken up the job of her assistant. She wouldn't be able to make it through the day without Shawna's help.

"I'm looking for the golden girl of Central City?" Rosa smiled. "Hi, baby."

"She's in a bad mood," Shawna said.

"Zoom?"

"When isn't it?"

"I'm not in a bad mood," Lisa said. "I made a joke."

"You haven't smiled all day, you're in a bad mood," Shawna said. "I don't blame you."

"Should I call Len?" Rosa asked. 

"I've got a meeting with Iris in a few minutes," Lisa said.

"Is she bringing Len's nemesis?"

"Barry's being interviewed," Shawna said. 

Rosa had draped herself over Lisa and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"You need a break. We haven't had a date for a while. Let's go for dinner, the three of us."

"Curfew is at nine," Lisa said.

"So, I'll cook something special. Maybe pick up some candles and some flowers."

"It would be nice," Shawna said. "I can make your favourite desert."

"You two spoil me," Lisa said.

"You deserve it," Rosa said.

Rosa smiled. Lisa had fallen in love with that smile what felt like a lifetime ago, back when she'd first met Rosa skating, when Lisa had dreamt of being a figure skater, before she'd fallen into politics. Shawna had come into their life later, when Lisa and Rosa were already married. It had been Iris and Barry who'd introduced them- Lisa had become good friends with Iris through work, and she still remembered Barry as the little boy who offered her muticoloured bandages every time she visited Doctor Allen's practise, usually after skating accidents (Lenny had been convinced little Barry had a crush on her, but he'd just been trying to be nice, and be like his dad. Still, she'd had to put up with Lenny being grumpy for years, she was allowed to tease him, even if he insisted he didn't have a problem with Barry. Rosa thought it was hilarious). Shawna had gone to school with Iris and Barry, she'd been invited to their wedding. Lisa wondered if Iris had known when she sat them at the same table.

Knowing Iris, she wouldn't be surprised.

"There you go," Rosa said as Lisa smiled back. "You seemed lost in thought for a moment there, sweetheart."

"A date would be nice," Lisa said. "I think we still have that wine Mick sent for our anniversary." A knock came from the door. "Come in."

"Mayor Snart, Detective West is here to see you."

"Thank you, Sam, show her up. I'll see you later."

"Later," Rosa said. She gave Shawna a quick peck on her way out as well.

And to Zoom again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DC TV Femslash Week Day 5: Polyam  
> (dctvfemslashweek.tumblr.com)  
> I hope this is okay?


End file.
